


Changing Colours

by LillianOrchid



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillianOrchid/pseuds/LillianOrchid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doyle's inner thoughts, while lying on the floor of his flat, after being shot in DIAG</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing Colours

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta'd, has only been proof read by me and one other; all mistakes are my own. Sadly, I don't own Bodie or Doyle, I just play with them now & then. 
> 
> Huge thanks to Firlfanzine on LJ who thought of the title for this. 
> 
> This can also be Read on my LJ here: http://lillianorchid.livejournal.com/9174.html

This is it… I always wondered what my end would be like. Ugh, the pain… I’ve never felt anything like this before…

I can feel the blood draining from me with every breath that I take and with every breath my life begins ebbing away from me… 

This must be the end. 

I still have so many things I haven’t done; so many things left unsaid… The room is spinning, my head hurts, my back, my chest… all the colours are wrong and each breath is agony.

Is this what it feels like to bleed to death? 

I can feel myself fading… but wait! What’s that? A hand on my back; whose hand? 

Bodie? 

I can see you, Sunshine. Your hands checking me over… get your hands out of my mouth mate, my tongue’s still there… 

Bodie? Wait, Bodie! Don’t leave me here. 

Oh, you’re back. Where’d you go Sunshine? Towels? Ugh.. Ouch! My back! To stop the bleeding? 

The room’s spinning again… Is she still here? Wait no, it’s just me… Was that the phone ringing? Ugh… I can feel your hands on my back Bodie; I’m still here, Sunshine! Wait, Bodie? Where’d you go? 

Ugh… I can barely keep my eyes open… Please come back Bodie… I need you, I need to tell you something important…


End file.
